Lord of the Universe, Percy Jackson
by lord of the universe tej
Summary: Percy Jackson kills himself to make Kronos go back to the pit of evil itself Tatarus. But is he really dead. After he becomes the king of the universe he sees what a mess he has done he goes to Earth to fix it, only to make more enemies. Read to find out the new enemies and who wins good or evil. Discontinued temporarily new story from me title"Perseus son of Heista..."
1. I die

Lord of the Universe Perseus Jackson

Chapter 1-I dyed

**{AN hello, this is my first story but it is not all mine. This story is based off of Written in the Stars the Beings of Chaos by PheoNox and the characters, ect. are from the series of Percy Jackson. Also please review I DO NOT care if you hate it but if you do then please tell me how to improve my story. Until next time my fellow Earth residents ;) if you know what I mean}**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Annabeth screamed "You can't LEAVE ME."

"This is what the prophecy meant Annabeth. I must do this. You know that I can't live while I know that I had a chance to save you from Kronos. **{sorry guys I forgot to tell you that this is happening while Kronos is about to leave Luke's body ooh and just to keep you aware of the fact I easily forget stuff so I might forget to add more chapters because I am about to start another story here soon yeah} **Ohh and Annabeth."

"Yes Percy" Annabeth replied while barely holding back a sob.

"I love you" Then I swung Riptide backwards and pushed it through the small part of my back feeling giant sizes pain trough my entire body out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke (with Kronos inside the body still though) trying his best to escape a tentacle-like shadow that is pulling him down to Tatarus perhaps. Next thing I saw was a lady towering over me while I was slowly dying.


	2. I learn the history of the universe

Lord of the Universe

**{AN "What's up peeps here is my next chapter and please don't kill me anyways in the summary I did a mistake and I might confuse you guys after this and a couple more chapter, Percy starts off the king of the milky way but slowly makes his way up to the king of the universe title. also I would of posted this yesterday but I forgot to save and I went directly to the manage story tab for some odd reason losing most of my work and have to do it over agian! Now on with the story" I thundered (sorry couldn't resist after I read about Zeus you know thundering and arguing;p****)}**

Chapter 2-I learn the history of the universe.

When I woke up I saw the same lady towering over me. I looked around and realized that I was in a room that is most likely to be in a castle/palace.

"Uhhhh... Not to disrespect you, but may I ask who are? Where am I? AAAAANNNNNDDDDD wait for it... Ain't I suppose to be dead?" I said dramatically.

The lady only giggled and responded with "Well to answer the first question I am the spirit of the Milky Way or in other words I am the personification of the galaxy you call home. To answer the second question you are in the middle of you galaxy the Milky Way. And for the last you are, but I revived you and here you are about to become the ruler of the Milky Way or the Lupiopia **{AN Pronounced La-pee-oo-pee-ia (I know funny right well maybe just plain old silly)}** as what I call it after my name of course."

I looked at her like she was crazy than realized that she might be right, I mean think about it I thought Greek Mythology was so mythical, yet here I am bane of Kronos (well maybe), Hyperion, etc., and not to mention hero of Olympus, and son of Poseidon. But one thing was bothering me.

"What did you mean by ruler of this galaxy." I asked to get rid of my botherness. **{AN for the sake of my poor vocabulary skills lets just say botherness is a word}**

The lady or Lady Lupiopia just face palmed and muttered something that sounded like "Where are my manner's."

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning" she said "There was this creator that created the universe, and started to fill it with life-forms called the Primordial. They decided to live on the same planet because, at the time the weren't lust for power yet. But after a while they started to become power-thirsty. They completely forgot that they could just go to another planet or galaxy so they stayed there. The creator or Chaos was started to fade so no one could sop the war. They started to realize that their father was fading so they stopped ending the fact that they can rule the universe or galaxy. Chaos decided that they are not worthy for the throne of the universe of a galaxy. So he created the spirits of the galaxies that were around him in order to one day fulfill the council of the universe or the Galaxuim after you go you go of course there will only be a throne vacant which is the throne where the King of the Universe preside over. Of course the other member's of the Galaxium council are all trying to get that throne, but not one is able to get it." She let that sink in them she chanted an oath "_I, Lupiopia, swear my eternal life and deem him worthy for him to be my master, and I dub him Sir Perseus Poseidon Jackson to be the king of the galaxy Lupiopia, and I give him power of what all the gods, and goddesses in his galaxy possess."_ After that I Felt energy course through me. The Lady Lupiopia lead me to the throne room in the palace

**{AN so what do you do think and can you guys review it will kind of help and boost my confidence up for writing this story aaaannnnddd it is time for your help will you tell me and help me with naming and describing the 16 Galaxium council members}**


	3. authors notice

Authors Notice

_**{AN And hello guys sorry it took this long but I forgot my password and finals just happened to come so until I post this I will just save this and just for your reference I wrote this on March 18, 2014. I come here with some bad news and some good news so here they are:**_

_**Bad news:**_

_**~I am temporarily discontinuing this story**_

_**~I am givin' limited time on my computer until summer vacation comes so don't expect me to update quickly (this happened because I am having a C in my grade)**_

_**Good New**_

_**~I will continue this story after summer **_**_vacation_**

_**~Summer vacation is in 5 Mondays 8 Tuesday 8 Wednesdays 8 Thursdays 8 Fridays (3 Mondays are school off days) ;)**_

_**~ meanwhile I will start another story that has most of the work complete by another author after I gained approval to you know right now I am polishing out the kinks of his story and trying to figure out how to get his approval to get some ideas from his story**_

_**~ I will send uot the first chapter on maybe April 16th after I finish my projects and ect.}**_


End file.
